ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Nostalgia Critic Requests
The list of movies and shows that we hope the Nostalgia Critic should look over, as well as ideas for top 11s, old vs new, and raiders of the lost story arc. MOVIES OF THE 50s & EARLIER: #Lots of Ed Wood movies #The Killer Shrews #Mr. Bug Goes to Town #Lots of Shirley Temple movies MOVIES OF THE 60s: #Magical Mystery Tour #Help! #One Million Years B.C. #Lots of Elvis Presley movies #Texas Across the River #How I Won the War #The Diabolical Dr. Z #Mill of the Stone Women #Sting of Death #Manos: The Hands of Fate #The Crawling Hand #Yellow Submarine #Cleopatra #The Fearless Vampire Killers, or Pardon Me, But Your Teeth Are in My Neck MOVIES OF THE 70s: #1941 (film) #Damien: Omen II #The Swarm (film) #World of Hans Christian Andersen #Satanico Pandemonium #Parts: The Clonus Horror #Project Kill #The Island at the Top of the World #Jazz Singer #Attack of the Killer Tomatos #Legends of the Super Heroes #Addams Family 1977 Special #Salo or 120 Days of Sodom #Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band #Xanadu #Thank God It's Friday #Godspell #Jesus Christ Superstar #Phantom of Paradise #Godmonster of Indian Flats #Brotherhood of Satan MOVIES OF THE 80s: #Heaven's Gate #Adventures of the American Rabbit #Night of the Demon (1980 film) #Condorman #Big Top Pee-Wee #Midnight Madness (film) #Mystics in Bali #Go-Bots: Battle of the Rock Lords #Highlander II: The Quickening #Hobgoblins #Ishtar (film) #Leviathan (film) #Maximum Overdrive #Mommie Dearest (film) #Pieces (film) #Popeye (film) #Poltergeist III #Rock and Rule #Surf Nazis Must Die #Harlem Nights #The Children (1980 film) #Bravestarr: The Movie #The Punisher (1989 film) #Hell Comes To Frogtown #Night of the Werewolf #Purana Mandir (aka The Old Temple) #Flight of the Navigator #Dünyayı Kurtaran Adam (The Man Who Saved the World) #Krull #Laser Mission #The Killing of Satan #The Last Starfighter #Heidi's Song #The Toxic Avenger #Cannibal Holocaust #Meet The Feebles #The Impossible Kid #Truth or Dare?: A Critical Madness #Return of the Killer Tomatos #Straight to Hell #Ghostbusters II #A Certain Sacrifice (Madonna's 1st film) #Who's That Girl? #Under the Cherry Moon #Three Fugitives #Halloween sequels #Friday the 13th sequels #Nightmare on Elm Street sequels #Grease 2 #Human Highway #Never Say, Never Again #Rocky sequels #Scooby Doo and the Boo Brothers #Purple Rain MOVIES OF THE 90s: #Urban Menace #The Wrecking Crew (1999 film) #Romeo & Juliet #Sebastian Star Bear: First Mission #Chuck E. Cheese in the Galaxy 5000 #Spawn #Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man #Robin Hood: Men in Tights #Ghost in the Shell #Wes Craven's New Nightmare #The Island of Dr. Moreau (1996 film) #Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island #First Action Hero #Johnny Mnemonic #P.C.U. #Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost #David and the Magic Pearl #Summer of Sam #The Boondock Saints #Natural-Born Killers #Addams Family Reunion #Dangerous Seductress (1992 film) #Freddie as F.R.O.7 #Kull the Conqueror #The Last of the Mohicans #Princess Mononoke #Spice World #Graffiti Bridge #National Lampoon's Men in White #The Hard Way #Cemetary Club #Top Dog #Wedding Singer #Little Rascals #George of the Jungle #Bean #Total Recall 2070 #Mars Attacks! #The Thomas Crown Affair #Knock Off #Bram Stoker's Dracula #Barney's Great Adventure #Bushwhacked #The Sandlot #Baby's Day Out MOVIES OF 2000s: #Cabin Fever (2002 film) #Tigerland #DreamCatcher #Tomb Raider 1 & 2 #Pumpkin #Miranda #Prozac Nation #Glitter #The Wash #Masked & Anonymous #Swept Away #Hot Rod #Dragonball Evolution #Be Kind Rewind #Beethoven sequels #The Dukes of Hazzard #Soul Plane #Spy Kids movies #Planet of the Apes #Tenacious D: The Pick of Destiny #Cursed #After.Life #All's Faire in Love #Van Helsing #League of Extroardinary Gentlemen #Alvin and the Chipmunks #Garfield: The Movie 1 & 2 #Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed #Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd #Mr. Bean's Holiday #Aliens in the Attic #Johnny English #Around the World in 80 Days (2004 film) #Cheaper by the Dozen #The 6th Day #Quantum of Solace #Downfall (Aka Der Untergang')'' #Fast & Furious #Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li #Eragon #High School Musical #A Christmas Carol (2009 film) #Doogal #Tentacolino #Fat Albert #Noah's Ark (Aka '''El Arca, Guest Star: Valdracus) #The Legend of Bagger Vance #The Perfect Storm #Malibu's Most Wanted #Little Man #Old Dogs #Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever #Snow Dogs MOVIES OF 2010s: #Human Centipede 1 & 2 #Ice Age 4 #Alpha and Omega #Judy Moody and the Not Bummer Summer #Bucky Larson: Born To Be A Star #Dredd #The Three Stooges #Johnny English Reborn #Divergent #Mars Needs Moms #Conan the Barbarian #A Good Day to Die Hard #Robin Hood #Lots of Robert Pattinson movies #The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure #Jack and Jill #The Legend of Hercules #Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 & 3 #The Hunger Games: Mockingjay #The Lego Movie TELEVISION SHOWS: #Saturday Supercade #Yin Yang Yo! #Huntik: Secrets & Seekers #It's Punky Brewster Show #Chespirito #New Addams Family #Star Wars Clone Wars #Barney & Friends #Bananas in Pajamas #Attack of the Killer Tomatoes #My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (He like it, Guest Star: Cpend7 and Bubbyaustin) #Courage the Cowardly Dog #El Chavo del Ocho #Cow & Chicken #Teen Titans #Littlest Pet Shop (2012) #Disney's House of Mouse #Dexter's Laboratory #Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures #The Powerpuff Girls #Duck Dodgers #Ed, Edd, & Eddy #F.R.I.E.N.D.S #Donkey Kong Country #SpongeBob SquarePants #Yo Yogi! #Tenchi Muyo! #VeggieTales #Round the Twist #Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince #Teletubbies #Cardcaptors #Angela Anaconda #Total Drama series #MadTV #Skippy the Bush Kangaroo #Life with Lucy #Hello, Larry IDEAS FOR TOP 11s: #Top 11 Best Avatar the Last Airbender Episodes #Top 11 Worst South Park Episodes #Top 11 Worst Simpsons Episodes #Top 11 Best & Worst Bananza Episodes #Top 11 Best & Worst Spongebob Squarepants Episodes #Next Top 11 Saddest Moments (to make up for not putting Optimus Prime on the first list) #Top 11 YouTube Channels #Top 11 Worst Family Guy Episodes #Top 11 Best Teen Novels #Top 11 Least Favorite Nick Shows #Top 11 Best Sopranos Episodes IDEAS FOR OLD VS NEW: #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) #He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) vs. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) #Thundercats (1985) vs. Thundercats (2011) #The Crazies (1973) vs. The Crazies (2009) #Clash of the Titans (1981) vs. Clash of the Titans (2010) #Biker Mice from Mars (1993) vs. Biker Mice from Mars (2006) #Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (1973) vs. Don't Be Afraid of the Dark (2011) #Alice in Wonderland (1951) vs. Alice in Wonderland (2010) #Cape Fear (1964) vs. Cape Fear (1991) #Peter Pan (1953) vs. Peter Pan (2003) #A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) vs. A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) #Battlestar Galactica (1978) vs. Battlestar Galactica (2004) #Dr Dolittle (1967) vs. Dr Dolittle (1998) #Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (season 1-7) vs. Thomas & Friends (season 8-present) #Bug's Life vs. Antz #Snow White and the Seven Dwarves vs. 7D #Teen Titans vs. Teen Titans Go! #Boy Meets World vs. Girl Meets World #''VeggieTales'' vs. VeggieTales In the House IDEAS FOR RAIDERS OF THE STORY ARC: #Denver the Last Dinosaur #Conan the Adventurer #Exosquad #Spiral Zone #Defenders of the Earth #The Advenutres of Teddy Ruxpin #Boy Meets World #Inhumanoids #Challenge of the Go-Bots #Jem and the Holograms #Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs #Roswell Conspiracies: Alien, Myths, and Legends #Talespin #Beast Wars #Dexter's Laboratory #Jackie Chan Adventures #The Mysterious Cities of Gold #X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men #Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea #Vytor: The Starfire Champion #Dr. Rabbit's World Tour #Battletoads Cartoon #Powerpuff Girls #Donkey Kong Country #Creepypasta Stories #Computer Warriors: The Adventure Begins #Disney's Floppy Dogs #The Tick #Pokemon #Digimon #El Hazard The Magnificent World #Silver Surfer #The Flintstones: On the Rocks VIDEO GAMES REVIEW OR LET'S PLAY (This is Angry Video Game Nerd's job!) #Conker's Bad Fur Day #Sonic R #Alfred Chicken #Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric/Shattered Crystal #Project Spark Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Requests Category:Channel Awesome Category:ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com